


Don't Be Scared of The Cowboy

by xXDaneAvisXx



Series: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne oneshots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDaneAvisXx/pseuds/xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVAN IS TERRIFIED ABOUT MEETING RANDY’S PARENTS FOR THE FIRST TIME AS THE APEX PREDATOR’S BOYFRIEND, RANDY REASSURES HIS BOY WITH WORDS AND ACTIONS AND YET ONE UNEXPECTED PERSON REMOVES THE TERROR FROM EVAN IN A MORE THAN AN UNEXPECTED WAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Scared of The Cowboy

-RKO/MJK-

Evan was sitting on the couch of his boyfriend’s house with his head in between his knees and trying to calm his extremely fast-paced beating heart. ’ _You can do this Matt_ ’ he thought ‘ _it’s just Bob, you know Bob, you talk to Bob frequently_ ’ he continued ‘ _You even have a standing Thursday night dinner with both Bob and Elaine, why are you trying to have a panic attack?_ ’ he ended with a whimper. “Oh god I can’t do this” he whispered as he rubbed his stressed eyes.

Randy leaned against the door frame of his living room his steely blue eyes staring affectionately at the man he loved, he shook his head and approached the stressed man slowly as not to frighten the younger man than necessary. He slowly sat down beside his lover and gathered him in his tattooed arms and kissed his forehead lovingly, “What’s the matter?” he asked as he tipped Evan’s face up.

Evan sighed as he nuzzled on his boyfriend’s neck and laid a soft kiss, “I’m terrified” he replied.

“About what?” Randy asked, “They know you already Matt, what is there to be terrified about?”

Evan released another deep breath before looking at his boyfriend’s eyes, “Yeah they know me as Matt Korklan, the man who idolizes your father, who has a passion for the sport your father and grandfather have, they know me as Becky’s high school friend, they know me as one of Becky’s lifelong friend, they know me as the person who is a Vice President of Marketing of a small lunch box company in Missouri but they do not know me as your boyfriend, the man you plan on marrying.” He replied as he gazed down on his finger decorated by a simple silver ring.

“What’s the difference?” Randy asked nonchantly, “You are not different from the man they know and brags about like their own child,” he stated, “they just would know you more than Becky’s friend, they will finally know this amazing man that have finally tamed their wild child, the one that accepted and supported their child on his endeavors. They will finally know this side of you that made me love you.” He ended.

Evan sighed, “I hope so.”

Randy shook his head, “They will” he promised.

Evan gulped as he stared at the loving eyes of his boyfriend, ‘ _I really hope so, I hope they don’t disown you for being with me_ ’ he thought as he hugged the man he loves tightly. “I am yours as you are mine my predator”

“You are mine as I am yours Little One.” Randy whispers softly as he claimed his boyfriend’s lips for a soft kiss.

-RKO/MJK-

“Mom, Dad, we’re here.” Randy announced as he opened the door of his childhood home and entered followed by his boisterous daughter and still nervous boyfriend.

Bob Orton Jr., went out of the kitchen and smiled, “About time you get here son” he replied as he embraced his first born tightly before bowing down and picking his granddaughter up for a tighter hug. “Hey there Matt, I didn’t expect you to be here this early” the second-generation wrestler stated with a smile before gathering the nervous looking man on one arm and giving him a hug.

“Oh darling it’s good to see you again” Elaine Orton stated as she walked down the stairs and embraced her son, “Matthew” she then turned to the young man, she was hoping to one day join her family in any capacity, and kissed his cheek.

Evan gulped as he looked back-and-forth between Randy and his parents. “Uh…” he stutters

Randy sighed as he approached his boyfriend and took the smaller man’s hand in his, “Mom, Dad, we, Matt and I, have something to tell you guys.” He announced.

“What?” Bob asked as he shared a look with his wife.

“Daddy and Uncle Evy are getting married!” Alanna Orton announced happily, “Uncle Evy is going to my other daddy grandpa!” she continued.

Randy and Evan’s eyes widened before the smaller man gathered the young girl in his arms and whispered, “What did daddy and I told you about interrupting adult discussions, baby?” the highflier asked.

“You told Allie not to.” Alanna replied saddened, “I’m sorry Papa” she whispered as she hugged the man tight burying her head on his neck.

Evan sighed as he rubbed the girl’s back, “It’s okay baby, just don’t do it again alright?” he whispered as Alanna nodded in agreement.

Bob and Elaine shared a soft smile, “Well son,” the second-generation superstar began as he studied the small family in-front of him and his wife as his son looked at him warily, “you picked a good one.” He replied as Elaine stepped forward.

“Welcome to the family at-last Matthew. Bob and I are happy that you are finally going to become one of our children, formally.” She stated as she hugged the smaller man again and kissed his cheek before turning to her son and kissing his cheek too.

Evan’s eyes widened, “You’re okay with this?” he asked Bob.

Bob stepped back from congratulating his son before turning to the man he had considered to be one of “his” and nodded, “You don’t know how excited I am that you are going to join my family soon Matthew.” He replied proudly.

“I told you” Randy stated as he gathered his boyfriend in his arms, “there is nothing to worry about.” He ended as he kissed his little girl’s head before claiming his fiancé’s lips in a soft loving kiss. “Let’s go and get dinner.” He replied before looking at his parents.

Elaine nodded, “Yes and you boys have to tell me when, where and how did you two get together.” She stated. Evan nodded, “We will be happy too Elaine” he ended as they walked towards the kitchen to get dinner.

.

.

.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Author’s Note:_  
>  To those who is waiting for an update about the Forbidden Groom-To-Be, there will be an update soon. My muses went offline when we learned that Evan was let-go of WWE, aside from that I had stopped watching wrestling since I felt that the current storylines were being recycled which I hated. I promise I will make it up to y’all soon.
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo_  
>  Dane


End file.
